Chosen Path
by Zazaza gogo da
Summary: Noah had planned to have a certain A-Rank squad be his mentors and have a squad of his own. What he didn't plan for was all their crazy personalities and constant visits to Tamakoma.
1. Noah Shor

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my World Trigger fanfic! I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own World Trigger.

 **Note:** "()" means the person in speaking English

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** Noah Shor

* * *

"We are done here, so let's get back so that Denji could get someone to buy us lunch."

"Yoru-bō is right. I've got enough dirt on most of them to buy a dessert too."

A boy stood behind a building while a squad continued talking not too far away.

The boy had been on his way to the Border Headquarters to see if he could get some solo matches in, but saw the team he admired on duty and couldn't resist the opportunity to see them in action.

'Should I ask now? They looked so cool when they took the Neighbor down!'

"Hey~ Whatcha doin' stalkin' us, kid~~?"

The boy jumped when he heard the voice of one of the people he had been watching just behind him. He slowly turned around to see a man with slicked back hair standing there with a bored look and his hands in his pockets.

"Ya gonna answer me, kid?"

"I wasn't stalking you! And my name is Noah! Noah Shor! I'm a B-Rank agent!"

"Alright, Suah-bō, then what were ya doin'? Dontcha have other things ta do?"

"It's not that..." Noah looked down. "I just...think you guys are cool... And I wanted to know if you could be my mentors!"

"Nah. Wrong people," the man said with a dismissive wave. "Dontcha know what other agents call us?"

"'The squad you should always stay away from.' So what?"

"Wow. Ya are dumb, aren'tcha? Maybe ya'll have more luck askin' Masame-tan to be your mentor."

"Ma...same? Who's that?"

The man let out a sigh and simply walked away.

"Ah! Wait!"

The boy quickly followed. Now that he was out from behind the building, he could get a better look at the other two from the team of three.

The first was a bleach blond with glasses while the second one was a girl with red hair.

He had seen these two around before, but had never been able to actually walk up to them and have a conversation.

"Who's the kid, Denji?"

"His name's Suah-bō. He's been stalkin' us fer a while now. He wants us to be his mentors, or somethin'."

"My name is Noah Shor!"

"Aw~~ He's so cute~~" The only female there quickly ran up to the goggles wearing boy and gave him a hug, effectively squishing him in between her breasts. "Can we keep him?"

"I-I'm not a p-pet!"

"We already have Leo. Another pet would be too much trouble."

"I said I'm not a pet!" Noah pushed his way free from the girl with a blush on his face. "I want you three to be my mentors! I've looked up to you three for a while now!"

"Sorry, kid, but we're on duty right now. Ya should probably get outta here," the one with slicked back hair, Denji, said, not even looking at the younger male.

"But aren't we done? Our times up and I'm not staying any longer than it have to," the girl said with a huff.

"Agreed," the male with glasses said, pushing up said accessory. "Besides, it is a little endearing to see a little B-Rank asking us to be his mentors."

"Tsk. Yer just sayin' that cuz he's wearin' goggles."

"Your point?"

"Whatver. I'm headin' back and gettin' some lunch. Do whatever the hell ya want."

"That guy..." The glasses wearing male turned his attention to Noah and gave a soft smile. "Don't mind him. I'll tell you what... Why don't the three of us meet up tomorrow to talk about this mentor stuff? We're free then, so how about it?"

"Wah! Really!? I-I mean yes! Thank you very much!"

"Hahaha! It's no problem. It's always good to see people like you around. Oh, by the way, my name is Yamamoto Yorushi. Nice to meet you." The one with glasses took a small bow.

"Name's Akakami Mori! Nice to meet ya!" The girl did a small bow as well before doing a pose.

"Ah! As a formal greeting... My name is Noah Shor. Thank you for your time," Noah said with a small bow of his own. "Noah is fine enough."

"Very well. We will see you tomorrow, Noah-kun."

"See ya, No-chan!"

Noah watched as the two older people walked away. When they were far enough away, he jumped in the air with a shout of joy.

* * *

"(I can't wait for tomorrow!)"

After parting ways and making his way to the Border Headquarters, Noah had some solo fights that went either way. The whole time the thought of meeting up with the team he had admired had been in his mind, making him more energetic than usual.

He was currently walking down the street with a little hop in his step.

"So, we heard you're an Operator. Isn't that for girls?"

"Then again, he does look kinda like a girl, doesn't he?"

"Oh! I see it now! You're right!"

"Now I'm wondering if he really is a dude."

Noah looked ahead and saw four people off to the side. There were surrounding the fourth, who looked like he was ready to faint at any moment.

Not liking how things were looking, Noah stormed over to the group and stood protectively in front of the fourth person. He crossed his arms and glared at the other three with all his might. He hated people like them and would gladly fight them off.

Being a Border agent meant that he couldn't actually fight with civilians, but he noticed that they looked familiar. That's when he remembered that they were C-Rank agents and inwardly grinned at the fact he wouldn't get in as much trouble if he fought with them.

"What the hell are you three doing? Bullying is messed up and I won't stand for it," Noah said, glare intensifying. His mental grin grew when he saw them shake a little.

"Tsk. Whatever. We've got better things to do..."

With that, the three took their leave.

"Hm. They're just all bark and no bite."

"Um..."

"Ah! That's right!" Noah turned around and looked at the person that was behind him. "Are you okay? They didn't hurt you or anything, right?"

"No... I'm fine..." The boy bowed down, smacking Noah in the process. "Thank you for your help!"

"Yeah... No problem..." Noah answered as he rubbed his forehead. "Anyways. What were those three jerks even saying to you?"

"..."

"Ah! You obviously don't have to tell me if you don't want too!"

"I am..."

"Hm? What was that?"

"I said that I'm an Operator," the boy said louder than expected. "They were making fun of me because females are usually Operator and males are combatants..."

"That's all? What a bunch of idiots."

"Huh?"

"What?"

"You don't find it weird?"

"Why would I? If you want to be an Operator then, by all means, you be an Operator. Who cares if you're a guy or girl."

The other boy stared at Noah with admiration in his eyes. He was the shy and intellectual type, so seeing someone like this stand up for him made him smile a little.

"I never said my name. Sorry," the boy said. "I'm Hachidori Sora. Nice to meet you."

"Noah Shor. Ah! No! I take that back! It should be Shor Noah... Right?" Noah heard a small laugh and saw Sora with a smile on his face. "Heh. Guess that got to you. Hey! I just thought of something!"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Do you wanna be my Operator!?"

Sora went wide eyed when he was asked this. He had been rejected by different squad before and was never offered to be someone's Operator, so this made him really happy. He gladly took the offer and the two started walking with no actual destination in mind.

They had started getting to know each other like their birthdays and each other's likes and dislikes.

"I will if Osamu and Chika come too."

"Then let's go."

The two looked ahead to see another group of four. Unlike before, this group seemed like friends as they started making their leave. That's also when Noah noticed one person in particular.

"Osamu!?"

The four turned around to see the two. One of them went a little wide eyed when he noticed them.

"Come on, Sora! I know one of them!" Noah exclaimed as he grabbed the other's wrist and ran forward.

"Shor? What are you doing here?" the one with glasses said with a raised eyebrow.

"I was gonna ask you that. I didn't expect to see you here!"

"Who's he, Osamu?" one of the other three asked.

"He's sorta like an acquaintance of mine," Osamu said, looking at the white haired kid.

"Osamu here helped me out before and we've met up a few times after it." Noah turned his attention back to the glasses wearing boy. "Hey, so I heard that _you_ were the one to find out about those small Neighbors. Is that true?"

"Nice to know Megane-kun has some more friends, but would anyone mind if you continued the conversation while we made out way to the office?" the tallest person there said with a small grin on his face.

"Aren't you Jin-san?" Sora asked, pointing to the person.

"Yup. The Elite Agent, Jin Yuuichi. Hello there," Jin said with a small wave. "So what do you guys say to walking while talking?"

"Right. Sorry about that," Noah said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "So where are you guys even headed, Osamu? And who are those two?"

"Hello. I'm Amatori Chika," the only girl there said with a small bow.

"Kuga Yuma. Hello," the white haired boy said.

"What about your friend?" Osamu asked, pointing to Sora.

"This guy," Noah out an arm around Sora's shoulder with a grin, "is my new Operator!"

"Good to meet you. My name is Hachidori Sora."

"Mikumo Osamu. Hello there."

"And to finish it off, me, Noah Shor. How ya doin'?" Noah turned his attention back to the glasses boy. "So, where _are_ you guys going?"

"Is it fine to tell them, Jin-san?" Osamu asked, looking at the older male.

"Sure. There's no problem with that."

"We're headed to the Tamakoma Branch office."

"Tamakoma? Isn't that where Usami-senpai is? Ah~~ I would love to ask her so many things~" Sora got a dream-like look and didn't notice the other's looks.

"Pfft!" Noah covered his mouth before looking at Osamu and Jin. "Would you guys mind some extra company there?"

"Not at all. I'm sure Shiori-chan would be happy to answer any of your questions," Jin said with his own small laugh.

"Th-thank you!"

"So I'm guessing Chika and Yuma aren't in Border. I haven't seen them around before. But I gotta say, the cool white hair makes up for the height," Noah said, examining Yuma.

"Thanks. I use a lot of moister."

"Jin-san, if I may ask..." Sora whispered from his new spot, next to Jin.

"I'll answer your questions when we get there as well. Just be a little patient."

"Okay..."

Walking a little ahead of the group, Jin turned around and addressed all of them while a building stood in the river near them.

"Here we are. Welcome...to Border's Tamakoma Branch office."

"It's standing _in_ the river..."

"This facility was originally built to study the river. Border bought it and made it into a base," Jin explained as they walked to the front door. "Nice, huh?"

"I remember that. I had thought that this place just closed down, or something. I didn't know it got turned into a Branch Office."

"Yup. Now then... The agents seem to be out. But _somebody_ should be here."

That's when the door opened to show a small child riding a capybara. The small group watched as the kid talked with Jin before a voice called down to them. They all saw it was a girl with glasses carrying a box.

"Wah! It's Usami-senpai!"

"Calm down, dude."

* * *

After a small amount if time the group was seated with a small table in front if them and plates on the table.

"I'm Usami Shiori. Nice to meet you!" the girl said happily. "We only have dorayaki... But this is the good stuff. Go on."

"Thank you for sharing such a fine delicacy..."

"Thanks..."

Noah laughed at a small scene involving the child, Yotaro, Yuma and Chika while Sora simply payed note attention to the conversation between the two glasses wearing people.

"It feels so... _different_ from HQ..."

"Yeah? Well, we...only have ten people on staff, total," Usami said casually. "But...we're a strong bunch. We only have three field agents besides Jin-san. And they're all A-Rank. The Tamakoma Branch is composed of only a talented select few. Do you wish to join? That would increase the number of people wearing glasses around here," she finished by pushing up her glasses.

"Do goggles count? Hehe!"

"Don't just butt into conversations, Shor-kun."

"Jin-san has told us about it before, but...have you ever gone to the other side, Usami-san?" Chika asked.

"Yes, I have. Only once though."

"Then...concerning the people that go to the other side, how are they chosen?"

"Let's see, the selection is done by passing a selection test, only for the A-Class group members. Generally, the selection is done among the different teams. I only got to go because I have it my very best."

"A-Rank group members, huh?... It's full of awesome people there, right?"

"Even higher than the hundred people in B-Rank and the four-hundred people in C-Rank, they wear the uniform of warriors."

"Hey now, us B-Ranks are pretty cool too," Noah said, pointing to himself as he leaned against the sofa. "But I gotta agree that A-Ranks are defiantly something."

"Hey, you guys. I've contacted Boss, at least you three will be staying the night," Jin said, pointing to Yuma, Osamu, and Chika. "If you do, the people from HQ won't come after you. Plus, there's plenty of room. That being said, you two can stay, if you want. Usami, take good care of them."

"Roger."

"Yuma, Megane-kun, come with me, the boss wants to meet you."

The other four watched as the three left the room.

"So, whatcha wanna do, Sora?" Noah asked, turning to his new friend.

"Well, I was hoping to stay and ask Usami-senpai some questions... I would like to spend the night..." Sora fidgeted nervously while looking at his lap.

"Oh? You wanted to ask me some stuff?"

"Yes. You see, Senpai, I'm actually an Operator and would love some advice."

"A male Operator? That's not something you see everyday. But sure! I'm glad more males seem to be Operators! I'd be happy to answer any questions."

"See? That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Noah asked with a grin and a nudge.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did _you_ come here, Shor-kun?" Usami asked with a tilted head.

"Ah! Well... Hahaha... We kinda just met up with Osamu and the rest and just tagged along. I'm the only one without an actual reason to be here." He gave a bow as he continued. "Sorry if I'm taking up space."

"It's fine. Like Jin-san said, there's plenty of room here. Now, before you ask me any question, Hachidori-kun, I want to explain something."

"Yes. By all means, please."

* * *

"You want to join Border!? Really!? You want to be an agent? It's dangerous!"

"I know..."

"I'm sorry. I thought that she had been scouted by Jin-san too, so I ended up telling her and she got really into it," Usami said sheepishly.

"Yeah. I'm sorry too, Osamu. By the time I got out of the bathroom, everything was explained..."

"I'd usually give her a warm welcome for this, but...for the time being I thought I should tell you too, Osamu-kun."

"...Chika, what do you plan to do after you enter Border?"

"Yuma-kun told me that my brother and my friend that had been captured are probably alive on the other side. After giving it a lot of thought, I came to the conclusion that I really want to go and look for my brother and my friend. I can't leave other people to take care of my problems forever. I wasn't to go and look for them myself."

"You heard it before, right? If you're serious about going to the other side, you have no choice but to became an A-Rank. Becoming A-Rank means you'll have to become as strong as those people Kuga fought before, and even rival in power Arashiyama-san you've seen on TV. Do you understand how hard all of this will be?"

"That's right. Also, even if you became an A-Rank, that doesn't mean you would be able to chose where you go," Usami added. "You probably won't even get to go to the country your brother and friend were abducted to."

'This whole things seems like a drama, but...'

"I understand... There is probably no meaning at all behind what I'm doing. Still... I can't stay here doing nothing, when I know that even if it's only for a little, a possibility exists..."

'The action isn't too far behind...'

"Is that so?" Usami got a thoughtful look on her face as she crossed her arms. "Alright, then it should be fine to tell you I guess. I've also told you before, but because our team is a group of talented people only, there's no way for a newcomer to enlist right off the bat. So if you're really aiming for A-Rank, then you'll first have to enlist at the headquarters by forming a team. Still, I would like for Chika-chan to enlist here. Unless Shor-kun..."

"I'm not the best person to ask. Sorry, but I'm far from A-Rank," Noah answered, waving his hands.

"Chika...I need to talk with you..."

"We'll give you guys some privacy. I wanna talk to my new Operator a bit more," Noah said as he left the room.

"R-right. Coming."

The two left the room and made their way down the hall.

* * *

After walking around aimlessly, the two had ended up at a balcony with a latter leading to the ground. While Sora decided to sit on the edge of the balcony, Noah had gone and made himself comfortable upside-down on the latter.

"So, how do you like Tamakoma?" Noah asked, looking out at the scenery.

"I had heard rumors about them, but never heard anything about a capybara being here," Sora answered, also taking in the scenery. "It seemed a little odd."

"Right!?"

"But I did want to ask Usami-senpai some stuff, and even learn what Tamakoma was like, but never actually built up the courage to come here..."

"Even wanting to learn about people, huh? That kinda sounds like someone with a plot."

"N-no! That's not what I meant!"

"Hahaha! I know, I know!"

"What about you? We haven't even met the other three field agents, but what do you think of it so far?" Sora looked down to see Noah with a thoughtful expression.

"Hm~~ They really seem cool, and if those three really do join then it will be even cooler." He scratched his cheek as he let out a small laugh. "I'd probably want to join myself, but I've got no real reason to."

"Is that so?"

The two jumped when they heard a voice from the doorway leading to the balcony.

"Uwah!"

"Whoa there. No need to try and jump." Jin gave a grin as he held Noah from his leg to keep him from falling head first to the ground. "At least hear me out first."

"Jin-san, when were you there?" Sora asked as he helped the older one lift his friend back up.

"Just got here."

"So you didn't hear us?"

"Hear you talking about this place? Nope. But I did see it."

The two younger ones gave confused looks while the older one just continued to grin.

"My Side Effect is Foresight. I already knew what you two would be doing."

"That's...kinda a troll Side Effect..."

"Can't argue with that," Jin said with a shrug. "Anyways. You were planning on meeting up with _that squad_ tomorrow, right? Well, you say you don't want to join because you don't have a reason, but tell us if you change your mind."

"...I take back what I said... That Side Effect is a _spoiler filled troll_ Side Effect..."

"Either way, my Side Effect tells me that you would actually be helpful to Megane-kun and the other two."

The two just stayed quiet as they thought about what he had just said. They would be more than happy to help their new friends, but didn't actually see how they could do that.

Jin left them to their thoughts and took his leave. He grinned when he saw all the possible futures set out before him.

'So much to get done.'

* * *

 **And there you have it! This felt very dialogue heavy, and probably was, but oh well. It's just the first chaper. I'll just make the next chapters better!**

 **Some trivia for you all. Denji and his squad were originally suppose to be the main characters of this fic, but it got changed when I found out I like Noah more than Denji. You'll find out why...unless you've see TheAnimeTrain's ToD.**

 **Speaking of which! You'll probably see one of his ocs in the next chapter! If you haven't already seen his work with Sick Snow then you're missing out.**

 **That's all for now. So see ya!**

* * *

 **Noah Shor**

All-Rounder

\- 15 Years Old

\- Born April 17

\- Falco, Bloody Type O

\- Height: 5'6"

\- Likes: Having fun, His team, Soccer

Appearance: black hair and hazel eyes. Has ski goggles with purple rim

 **Sora Hachidori**

Operator

\- 16 Years Old

\- Born Nov. 23

\- Chronos, Blood Type AB

\- Height: 5'8"

\- Likes: Learning new things, Herbal tea, American snack

Appearance: Blue hair (dyed) and gray eyes


	2. Noah Shor: Part 2

**And here is number 2! Let's go!**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own World Trigger & Toby is owned by TheAnimeTrain

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** Noah Shor: Part 2

* * *

"Now, people! From now, you'll all be aiming for A-Rank! And in order to do that, Chika-chan and Yuma-kun, you will both need to move up to B-Rank! That's basically it!"

All in the room (except Youtarou) paid close attention to what Usami was saying as she had a diagram behind her. They had agreed to go over the requirements for what it would take for Osamu, Yuma, and Chika to make it to A-Rank.

"Firstly, B-Rank, which is the position Osamu-kun and Noah-kun are at, is what you have to reach to become regular group members, participate in Defense Duty, and also, if you want to move up to A-Rank, you'll have to take part in the B-Rank Rank Battles!"

"Rank Battles?"

"To move up in rank, you not only need achievements in Defense Duty, but also participate in Boder Group Members' Sham Fight, except you can't do it your own way. That's why it's also known as Rank Battles." Usami pointed to a part of the whiteboard as she continued. "You compete with people who are in the same class as you are, and the stronger people get the right to move up."

"Hm. In other words, if I want to become a B-Rank, I'll have to kick the C-Rank guys' asses," Yuma said with a grin. "When does it start? Now?"

"Hey now, you should calm down," Noah said with a small yawn. "C-Rank may be the weakest, but B-Ranks are pretty tough. Don't forget there are two in this room."

"There is this thing called Border Headquarters' Offical Enlistment Day that takes place thrice a year. It's a day where all of the newly entered group members make their C-Rank debut all at once. Until that day comes, you will not be able to take part in Rank Battles."

"No need to be in a hurry, Yuma," Jin said, getting the smaller one's attention. "You'll need some time to get accustomed to Border's Trigger. You'll not be able to use your Black Trigger in the Rank Battles."

"Hm? How come? Is it because I'd be hunted down by the people of the headquarters?"

"There is also that, but it's mainly because the Black Trigger is too powerful, that'd place you automatically around S-Rank, you'd have to step out from the Rank Battles. You'd have a hard time trying to form a team with Chika-chan and Megane-kun."

"Hmph... Is that so? Then, I won't use it."

"Think about it like this; with all that hard work, you'll be able to fight with me." Noah turned his gaze from the white haired boy to the glasses wearing one. "Until then, I guess I could have some good fights with Osamu."

"What will you choose, Chika-chan?" Usami asked with a thoughtful expression. "Do you want to be an Operator or a Combatant?"

"Of course she'll be a Combatant, right?" Yuma said, adding in his own two cents. "Her Trion level is awesome. Also, in order to defend herself from Neighbors targeting her, she said before that she'd be fine fighting herself."

"Is Chika-chan really that awesome?"

"You'd be surprised if you could see it."

"I too...want to fight by myself."

"Then it's decided that you'll be a Combatant!" Usami said as she circled it on the whiteboard. "Next, you'll have to decide a position for yourself."

"Position...?"

"Field agents are categorized by combat range. Attacker. Gunner. Sniper. Let's see, which one would she be suited for...?" Usami turned her attention to Noah at this point. "What would you say, Noah-kun?"

"Hm? Me?"

"Yeah. You may be a B-Rank, but I want to hear your opinion on this, since you are also a Combatant."

Noah looked over at Chika as he thought. Being an All-Rounder himself, he could figure out a good position for the small girl, but as he continue to think about it, he got more lost. He was never good at stuff like this, so he couldn't come up with much in the first place.

"It's all depends... Being an Attacker require lots of movement and quite a bit of stamina. Not to mention the speed and power to land some good hits. At the same time, a Gunner can keep their distance, but need to be wary of close up fighters. As for Snipers... I guess she _does_ seem like the type to use a Lightning."

"Chika-chan, are you athletic? A fast runner?"

"No. Not really."

"Are you good at math?"

"My grades are average."

"Have you played shogi or chess?"

"No." Chika looked down. "I'm sorry I have nothing going for me..."

"Huh? It's not a problem, we're just brainstorming," Usami said in a slight panic. "Maybe using a Lightning _is_ her best option..."

"Chika doesn't run very fast...but she does well in long-distance races," Osamu said, finally deciding to get more involved.

"Oh! High stamina?"

"So maybe Scorpion then?"

"She's very perseveraint and serious about her duties. She never tired at painstaking work. She's focused. And surprisingly flexible."

"Okay, okay! All right! My analysis says... The position best suited for Chika-chan is..."

"Sniper."

"Aww, Jin-san! I wanted to say it!"

"Hehehe."

"Hm? You seem to be enjoying yourself," Noah said, looking down at Sora. "I guess it _is_ kinda funny."

"It's gone! Where's my dorayaki!? Who ate it!?"

All attention when to a girl who stormed into the room. They watched as she made her way to Youtarou and grabbed him by his feet before shaking him violently. This was proceeded by Usami apologizing and having her cheeks grabbed before being stretched.

Sora and Osamu simply watched with odd looks while Yuma and Chika sad idly by and Noah having to cover his mouth to hide his laughter.

"What's going on?"

Two more people walked in with one being a guy with black hair and the other being a bulky man.

One of them happened to be someone Noah recognized easily.

"Konami's making a racket," the bulky one said.

"And that's remarkable in what way?" the black haired one said. He turned his attention to the three who were sitting on the sofa. "Oh... Are these three... The new recruits that Jin-san was talking about?"

"New recruits!?" The girl also turned to the three with a questioning look. "Nobody told me anything about that! Why are we getting new recruits!? Jin!?"

Instead of answering the girl right away, Jin made his way behind the sofa and looked at the girl while saying, "I hadn't told you yet. Actually... These three...are my brothers and sister."

By this point, Sora was just watching with a wary smile on his face as Noah was dying of laughter in the corner. Neither of them had expected something like this too happen, but didn't want to interfere in any shape or form.

"What!? They are!?" The girl turned to the two males behind her. "Jin has siblings...!? Did you two know about this?"

"Of course. Didn't you know, Konami-senpai?" the black haired one said with a straight face.

"He does kinda look like Jin..." The girl turned from the grinning Yuma to the bulky man. "Did you know too?"

"Yeah, I knew... That Jin's an only child."

"This is Konami Kirie, 17 years old. She's quite gullible," Usami said, gesturing to the girl. "This scruffy hottie is Karasuma Kyosuke, 16 years old."

"I'm the scruffy hottie. Nice to meet you," the black haired guy said.

"The impeccably composed beefcake is Kizaki Reiji, 21 years old," Usami said, pointing to the bulky guy.

"Composed beefcake...? Does that make me even human?"

"Good to see you again, Kyosuke," Noah said, giving a high five to black haired guy. "Then again, we see each other quite a bit."

"Oh? You two know each other?"

"He lives by one of my part-time jobs," Karasuma said.

"Well, I've gotta go. Take good cafe of Sora, would ya?"

"Hm? You're leaving already?" Sora asked, not moving from his spot.

"I've gotta meet up with some people. Have fun!"

* * *

"Where did they say... Where did they-"

"Let's keep on rockin'~~"

Noah turned to see a girl with a guitar in hand playing a fast paced song. She had black hair with blue and link highlights along with gray eyes. She was in her real body which consisted of a school uniform and ripped, black thigh highs.

"Hey, you with the goggles!" The girl quickly made her way through the group and over to Noah. "You're him!"

"Um... What?"

"You're him!"

"Who?"

"Him!"

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Finally loosing his patience, Noah went to glaring at the girl.

"Let me be on a squad with you!"

"...What now?"

"She's a B-Rank who's been 'looking for the most rockin' person' to make a squad with," one of the people from the group said, walking up to the two.

"Kou?"

"Hey." Murakami gave a small wave as he continued. "This is-"

"Sh~a~sh~in~ Mi~nu~bu~ki~ **!** Nice to meetcha!"

"Uh-huh... " Noah didn't exactly know what to say at the moment. He was too shocked to see a person like that out if nowhere. "Nice to meet you... I'm Noah Shor..."

"Shor's from America, so that's why he said his given name first," Murakami said, looking at the girl.

"Right! Nochin, let me a part of your squad!"

"He doesn't even have an Operator, Shashin. Not to mention he doesn't really look for members," Murakami explained while Minubuki pouted.

"Actually, I got an Operator yesterday. His name's Sora."

"Oh? Does he look kinda feminine and is shy?" Minubuki asked with her head cocked to the side. She got a nod in response and gave a thumbs up. "That makes it better! We're in the same class, so it shouldn't be an issue! Sochin and I are awesome friends!"

"Huh? _You_ and _him_ are friends? That seems so wrong..."

"What do you mean?" Murakami asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well... She seems so hyper, upbeat and loud while Sora is quiet, shy and adorable."

"... What?"

"Hm?"

"What was that last one?"

"Adorable?"

Murakami's eyebrow was raised even higher while Minubuki started laughing like she just heard the funnies joke ever. Neither one could believe that he had just said something like that so casually.

Noah was confused about their reactions since he didn't find any problem with saying what he found to be the truth. He simply shrugged and said his farewell to the two before taking his leave.

* * *

After looking around for a bit longer, he was able to find the two he was looking for. He walked over to Yorushi and Mori sitting at a table with some snacks in front of them.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I was caught up talking to someone," Noah said as he sat across from the two.

"It's fine. We were just talking," Yorushi said with a kind smile. "So, you want us to be your mentors, huh?"

"Y-yes, sir! I've seen your squad fight before and thought you were really cool," Noah said with a small blush. Starting to get a little embarrassed, he put his goggles on to hide his eyes.

"Heh heh heh. No need to be shy," Yorushi said, smile still in place. He leaned over the table and lofted the goggles. "Besides, you should hide such nice eyes."

This caused Noah's small blush to intensify. Not only was he getting to talk to a squad he admired for a while now, but he was getting a compliment from them as well. He felt like he was a very lucky person right now.

"Now, let's actually discuss this mentor thing," Mori said with a grin.

"By the way... Where is Denji?"

"Oh. He's at work right now," Yorushi said with a small sigh. "He works at a casino by the Tamakoma Branch. He's a dealer there."

"Tamakoma? I was just there. I'm actually going to go back later," Noah said excitedly. "Maybe I can go see him!"

"Hahaha! I'm sure that'll be a _nice treat_ for him. Give it a try, and tell him we said hi."

"Y-yes, sir!"

"So, before we decide whether or not to mentor you, I think it would be best to find out what you can do. What do you say to a match?" Yorushi said as the sound of footsteps came towards them.

"Against you? I don't think I'll be able to last that long..."

"No, no. Not against me. Against someone you might have quite a bit in common with," the glasses wearing guy turned his head just as another person walked up to them. "Him."

"Yo. Name's Toby Awdry."

* * *

 **Okay, so not the** ** _best_** **chapter ending, but oh well. I still hope you enjoyed though. I don't really have much to say, so see ya!**

* * *

 **Minubuki Shashin**

Attacker-Gunner

\- 14 Years Old

\- Born Nov. 27

\- Blood Type B

\- Height: 5'5"

\- Likes: Walking, Napping, Gaming


	3. Sora Hachidori

**Chapter 3:** Sora Hachidori

* * *

Operators were usually female. Engineers were usually male. Both were because they didn't have enough Trion. Either that or because they didn't have much of a will to attack others. There weren't many who would be the other.

There were a few exceptions though.

One of these exceptions was Hachidori Sora.

He was a mild-looking boy with dyed blue hair and gray eyes. His appearance looked more feminine than most males, but it was still obvious he was a guy.

He was the new Operator to the, yet to be officially made, Shor Squad. He was happy to have a squad now, but he still felt others looking at him in an odd way on the Border base. This was because there was a small stigma that came with being both a male and an Operator.

"I wonder if it would be a presumptuous of me to see if others would like to join the squad... I don't know how skilled Shor-kun is, but I'm sure more squad members would really be useful. Maybe I should message him first..."

Sora continued to mutter to himself as he walked through Border's base. He had left the Tamakoma branch office so he could hand over the papers for the new squad.

The more Sora thought about the fact he now had a squad the more nervous he felt. He wasn't sure if he could do much for the new squad, but swore he would do his best. To go along with those nervous was a large amount of giddiness. He was excited to finally be a part of a squad.

A smile started to form in his face as he messed his new captain and friend.

It didn't take long for an answer to come.

" **I wasn't planning on finding more members, but you go right ahead and do what you want! There's no need to ask me! We're a team now! No one holds a higher standing than anyone else! =D** "

"Shor-kun certainly is an interesting person..."

Sora tilted his head when he read the last part. Not only had he been told he could do whatever he wanted, he had also been told that he was basically holding the same position as the captain.

"What are you muttering over there?"

Sora jumped up when someone started speaking right behind him.

Arafune Tetsuji gave an apologetic look at Sora when he saw the younger one holding his chest. He hadn't meant to scare the boy.

"Sorry about that. I didn't think you were that deep in thought."

"No, no. I just wasn't expecting someone to walk up behind me." Sora let out a breath as he turned to Arafune.

"So what were you so entranced over that you were mumbling?"

"Nothing much. I had just gotten a message from my captain."

Arafune raised an eyebrow at hearing this. He had known that Sora had been constantly looking for a squad to join, but hadn't heard about any success.

The two were on rather good terms with Arafune being one if the people who had helped Sora out with bullies before. The former had introduced the latter to his squad before and was happy with the way they interacted.

Sora, seeing the confusion on Arafune's face, went wide eyed before pulling out his phone. He held it up so that Arafune could see who he had messaged.

"I had been asked by Sho- Eh... Noah Shor-kun the other day if I wanted to be his Operator. He had also helped me out with some bullies at the time and seemed to be in need of an Operator. I had asked him if he would like for me to find some more squad members. He had told me that I am free to do as I wish, so that was why I was mumbling to myself."

"Oh. So you're on a squad with Shor, huh? That's good to hear."

"Hm? Do you know Shor-kun, Arafune-senpai?"

"Not personally. But Kou has mentioned him before."

"I see..."

Sora knew who Murakami Kou was, but only due to Arafune, once again. What he didn't know was that Murakami and Noah knew each other.

Arafune tapped Sora on the shoulder to get the younger one's attention back on him. Once he did have Sora's attention again he turned around and made a gesture for Sora to follow him.

"I have some free time, so I'll help you out with those squad members. There's someone who I think would fit in well with you guys. Oh. A warning though. They tend to be a bit...out there."

Sora tilted his head again.

* * *

"Oh my~ Who is this lovely little luscinia~?"

Sora went a bit red as the person in front of him held his chin between their fingers.

He wasn't sure if he was going crazy but, he swore that he saw flowers and sparkles around the person's head.

The person in question had short black hair and wore a white button-up shirt under a black blazer and jeans. They gave off the feeling of an elegant prince who was speaking to a princess.

Arafune could see that Sora looked rather uncomfortable at the contact and so decided to help him out. He pulled the person away from Sora and held their shoulder in a loose grip.

"Hachidori, this is Shirogane Fubuki. _She_ started out as a Gunner, but now she's joining in Sniper practice. Besides her personality, I'm sure she would be a good addition to your new squad."

Fubuki gave a smile and wave. "Ya-hoo~ Sorry about that just now, Hachidori-san. I tend to tease adorable little birds like yourself whenever I have the chance~"

"O-oh... Well, for the reason Arafune-senpai has brought me-"

"I already know. He just explained it after all~"

"Right..." Sora quickly bowed in a perfect 90 degree angle. "Please consider being a part of Shor Squad!"

"Shor Squad? Oh. I assumed Hachidori-san here was the squad captain." Fubuki's expression lowered.

Arafune let out a sigh when he saw a frown start to appear on Fubuki's face. He knew what she was thinking, but decided to stay out of it altogether.

"If this Shor person wants me on his squad then why did he send a...what? Gunner? Over?"

"A-actually..." Sora started while looking down. "I'm the Operator..."

Fubuki went a little wide eyed at this. She has heard that there were some Operators who were male but had never seen one. She knew she sounded like someone speaking about a rare animal when she thought like that, but couldn't get it out if her mind.

Operators were usually female. Engineers were usually male. Both were because they didn't have enough Trion. Either that or because they didn't have much of a will to attack others. There weren't many who would be the other.

There were a few exceptions though.

This was because there was a small stigma that came with being both a male and an Operator.

"And the reason isn't here is because I was free to do as I wish! I would like for our new squad to have more than just me and Shor-kun! H-he didn't make me do this! I _wanted_ to look for others! Arafune-senpai had just guided me in your direction! That is all!"

"..." Fubuki remained silent.

Arafune knew that Fubuki was shocked by the sudden increase in volume from Sora. He knew what was going on though. Sora tended to get like this when it came to people who had helped him out or people who he cared about.

Fubuki, in a rather feminine way, pushed her hair behind her ears as she closed her eyes with a smile.

"Alright. He _can't_ be a bad person if he has someone like you in his squad. I'll meet this captain of yours."

Sora gave a bright smile, while Arafune chuckled on the side.

Sora was about to start speaking again when...

"Menimienai buki de senshoku sa reta kaigan wa 〜 hachidori ga sora takaku tobu tokoroda 〜 o tsūka suru āku no jinsokuna shashinwotoru 〜 sore o forō shi, burēdo to jū no kyōkai-sen o mitsukemasu... What should come next?"

"I don't know! But why do I have to do this!?"

"Because! Nochin lost to Tochin! Now he has to carry Minubuki-sama on his feet!"

"Fine! Just don't-! Hey! Don't start playing the guitar so wildly!"

Sora, Fubuki and Arafune could only stare in shock at what they were seeing.

Noah was walking on his hands, which gave a good view of his abs and back, while someone seemed to be _standing on his feet._ That person in question was Minubuki. The loud girl was currently standing on Noah's feet while wildly moving her body as she played the guitar in her hands. It was really quite amazing that they could even stay like that without falling over.

Fubuki quickly covered her mouth before bursting out in laughter.

Sora turned his head away from them with a small blush.

Arafune, along with multiple other people, quickly pulled their phones or cameras out and started recording.

"Alriiiiiiiiight! Minubuki-sama wants to hear everyone make some noise! Give it up for her portable stage! Nochin!"

Everyone around seemed to do as they were told and started cheering. That included Arafune.

"Minubuki-sama! Nochin! Minubuki-sama! Nochin!"

Noah let out a sigh as he lifted his head. He quickly spotted Sora and the other two, but didn't seem embarrassed at all. He bent his arms as if he was going to do a push-up and quickly pushed against the floor, sending both him and Minubuki in the air of a few seconds.

Minubuki landed with a loud "Thud!" while Noah simply did a flip to stand up.

"Hey there, Sora. Sorry you had to see that weirdness. I had lost against someone else and ended up losing a bet along with it. I was suppose to be carrying someone else, but Minubuki ended up taking the spot."

Sora waves his arms in front if him with the blush still present.

"N-no, no, no! It's fine! It looked quite-"

"Sochin! It's so awesome to see ya! Hey, hey! Minubuki just heard that you joined Nochin's squad! Ya mind tellin' him to let Minubuki join too! That way the strongest squad every is made!"

"Sh-Shashin-san, you're squeeeeeeeeezing too hard!"

"Hey! (Let him go!)" Noah grabbed Sora from his torturous hug and wrapped an arm around his neck, latching his hand onto Sora's shoulder. "You can't be so rough with Sora! True, he's a dude... But! Would you start hugging an adorable stuffed animal to death like that if you knew its stuffing would come out!?"

By this point Fubuki was wheezing, Arafune was holding in his own laughter, and Minubuki looked confused.

Sora blushed more as he lightly tapped the arm wrapped around his neck.

"Sh-Shor-kun... I think sh-she gets it... P-please let go now..."

Noah gave a hum before moving his arm. He folded both arms behind his head as if nothing out if the ordinary happened within the last few minutes.

Noah turned his attention to the ones laughing and wheezing. He tilted his head when he saw Arafune there, along with the new person.

"By the way, Sora. Who's this guy?"

Fubuki, after calming down, put a hand on her hip with a grin. She moved her hair back again as she sized Noah up.

"My name is Shirogane Fubuki. Nice to meet you, Captain~"

Realization came upon Noah's face. "Oh! So you're the new guy Sora met! If you wanna join the squad then that's fine! If Sora thinks you're gonna be a good addition then welcome aboard!"

"Hey! How come Nochin isn't like that with Minubuki!?"

"Because he doesn't try and out on concerts while balancing on my feet! Besides! Sora's the one who is deciding who will he joining us! I trust him to make the best decisions!"

Fubuki's grin turned into a genuine smile at hearing this. She wasn't sure about Noah at first, but now she knew that he let Sora do all of this because there was trust between them, not because he was an ass.

That still brought something to her mind though.

"You two barely formed this squad, right? How can you trust Hachidori-san so quickly?"

Noah turned from his yelling match with Minubuki.

Sora also looked towards the girl.

"Hm? That's because I can easily tell that Sora isn't the type to lie, do anything unnecessary, or make bad choices. He has a good nature."

Arafune patted Sora's head as the younger one stared wide eyed. They both felt that there really was no point in getting surprised at this point and just accept everything going on.

Fubuki covered her mouth as a small giggle escaped.

"Alright." Fubuki walked up to Noah and held out a hand. "I am Shirogane Fubuki~ Your new squad member~ Oh. Also... I'm a girl~"

"Oh! Great! Welcome- WAIT! WHAT!? YOU'RE A GIRL!?"

Fubuki nodded with a kind smile on her face.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is so awesome! Minubuki wants to join! Minubuki-sama totally wants to join this squad! Ah! She can even feel a song coming on! So awesome! So awesome!"

"Hey! You have to get Sora's approval before you can possibly join! And this time don't try and squeeze his organs out!"

Minubuki quickly turned her head to the side. Noah, Fubuki and Arafune did the same, expect more calmly.

"Pff! Heh heh heh... Hahahahahahahaha!"

They all stared at Sora with raised eyebrows.

Sora, meanwhile, was bent over while holding his stomach. Luckily everyone had gotten over the group and went about doing their own things. Sora would have been blushing heavily later for this otherwise.

Noah started to walk up to him, but Sora stopped him while wiping away a tear.

"Shor-kun, shouldn't you... Hahaha... Be the one in charge? You can just... Heh... Leave everything to your Operator. And Shashin-san, you can join us."

Noah crossed his arms and pouted while muttering, "If you were gonna answer than why tell me that...?"

Minubuki jumped up with a shout of, "Yahoo! Minubuki gets to join!"

Arafune turned it the final member to see her reaction. Said reaction was...

"Hm. So we have a male Operator who is like a secretary, a loud rocker who probably can't be tamed, a girl with bishounen charm, and a captain who is too trusting and rather worthless as an actual captain. This certainly is quite entertaining~"

At that moment, Shor Squad, one of the loudest and crazy squads, was made. Arafune Tetsuji could say that he was there to see it all happen.

* * *

While a new squad was being formed, an older, unranked squad was meeting up.

"M'n~ W'k w's s' 'noy'n' t'd'y~ S'me ol' 'ag tr'ed ta chea' 'n ah 'ad ta k'ck 'er o't~"

"Captain, please take this matter seriously. It came from Kido-san himself, so we need to focus."

"Yea', yea'."

Yamamoto Yorushi clicked his tongue and pushed up his glasses as he gave a small glare in his captain's direction.

Bakuto Denji continued to just lay on the sofa in the squad's operating room while drawing different shapes in the air.

"Yoru-san, what _is_ the mission?" Mori asked as she sat next to their Operator.

Said Operator was a woman with black hair that was tied in a high tail and black eyes. She wore a magenta dress that reached her knees. She had a more professional aura to her that seemed to be just a bit lower than Yorushi. Her name was Kurome Seiza.

Kurome Seiza typed something on her computer and showed the rest if the squad.

"We have been given a task of helping the top A-Rank squads once they come back. We will be given more details when they return, but until then we are to remain ready. Yama-san has yet to accept the task because he wanted your opinion on the matter, Bakuto-san."

"Eeeeeeehhhh~ Why me~?"

The other three squad members quickly straightened up. Once their captain started speaking like a normal person they knew that it was him getting more serious.

"Weeeeeeeellll~~~... Sigh~ Those ranked guys should be enough to handle this~ I guess it _would_ give us a good chance to shine though~ Hup!"

Denji got up and walked over to a small cabinet off to the side. He pulled something out before walking back to the desk they were sitting at. He put an old and torn piece of paper on the desk.

"You all remember what our emblem represents, right? Our reason for even joining Border?"

The other three remained silent. They knew exactly what their emblem meant.

A single die in a spade.

None of them needed to say anything. They had all already decided to never say anything when it came to certain things. They would always let their actions do the talking. They would gamble everything they had if there was even a small chance of benefit. They wouldn't let emotions seep through at all.

This was the unranked A-Rank Bakuto Squad. The worst squad to be around. The squad that made others dislike and hate them. They _wanted_ that. They would be scapegoats for others who didn't know where to direct their hate. Whether it was pitiful hatred for stubbing a toe, or raw rage, they would be there to take any and all hits.

They were some sort of noble or misunderstood squad. They were a squad of losers who gladly got others mad for even existing.

Another thing people know about them was the fact that...

"W'll. 'm s're ya kn'w ma ans'r n'w, ri't?"

"Yes, Denji. I'll let Kido-san know that we are ready at any time."

 _There was never truth when it came to this squad._

* * *

 _ **And there you have it. Sorry if it sucked.**_


End file.
